Henry
Henry is an LMS Stanier 5MT mixed traffic engine. Originally the hybrid shape of an GNR A1 Pacific and a GNR C1 Atlantic, and a poor steamer, Henry was rebuilt into his current shape in 1935. He is a kind engine, but can sometimes be moody or worrisome. Biography Henry's precise origins are uncertain. The story goes that he was built from drawings stolen from Sir Nigel Gresley at Doncaster about 1919 by an anonymous locomotive builder who held a grudge against him and desired to steal a march on him. His spy, however, blundered and took the wrong drawings; they were for an experimental engine, but were supposed to be for the new "Pacific" locomotives Gresley was designing at the time. The thief realised his mistake too late and Henry was built, with many resulting flaws and a superficial likeness to Gresley's Pacifics. What also happend was that the thief was delighted to unload his "White Elephant" on to the first desperate customer who came along - The Fat Controller. He had intended to buy a Robinson "Atlantic" of the Great Central Railway, but was tricked into purchasing Henry in 1922 instead and had no choice but to keep him due to the railway being desperate for locomotives. Henry has been through a lot of adventures in the Thomas & Friends Railway Series and the Thomas & Fiends TV Series with all of his engine and human friends. These are the adventures that Henry has been in,The Great Trackmaster Adventures of Thomas & Friends . Henry loves the hoilday St. Patrick's day so he attended the celebration with the other engines on Sodor. Personality Henry is generally well-behaved, but is sometimes arrogant. Henry is at heart, a very hard worker, but his frequent bouts of illness hinder his work. His illnesses almost always have something to do with his boiler. Henry has also been portrayed with a much kinder and softer personality. He has been shown as a nature-lover as he loves trees. Also sometimes Henry is portrayed as not too bright and sometimes really worrisome, He has even shown personality trates of being moody, arrogant and vain, but proud, strong and witty, but he is a kind old engine who loves be on The Island of Sodor. Technical Details Basis Henry's history is unusual. The Fat Controller had intended to buy a Robinson Atlantic of the Great Central Railway, but was swindled and instead received Henry. He was built from rejected plans for Sir Nigel Gresley's A1. The plans were stolen from Gresley by an anonymous rival. The resulting engine had a superficial likeness to Gordon, but aesthetics were as far as this went. Henry in this shape developed performance issues from flaws in the design, compounded by his stay in the tunnel. Henry was a bad steamer: with good-quality coal he could get enough heat to make plenty of steam, but when there was a poor lot delivered, his undersized firebox could not hold enough coal to make a proper fire. On advice from Henry's fireman, the Fat Controller ordered high-grade Welsh Coal, which made an appreciable difference in Henry's performance. When Henry suffered an accident and severe damage that winter, the opportunity was taken to send him to Crewe, where he was rebuilt an LMS Stanier 5MT "Black Five" 4-6-0. After "The Eight Famous Engines," Henry's LMS Stanier 5MT tender was replaced by a Fowler tender. Livery Henry is painted in NWR apple green with red and yellow lining. His number is painted on the sides of his tender in yellow with red lining and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. Appearances Tomy/Trackmaster T&F= |-|The Adventures of Trackmaster T&F= Trivia *In Thomas' Spooky Halloween and in Haunted Halloween, Henry was streamline for his costune. Category:Tender Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Male Characters Category:Thomas & Friends Characters